The Battle of Lights and Darks
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: There is a world that is surrounded with both light and darkness. Years ago ten people of Light fought ten people of Darkness. Now 500 years later Heartless have surfaces and are causing problems. Now Sora, Riku, and friends must travel to that world to find out the cause of the Heartless while also trying to stop a war between Light and Dark. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hi guys welcome to a story that isn't really new, it has been in the works for over 2 years! Wow that's a long time...it has been a long time and now I can finally show you guys this awesome, funny, and crazy story! This is a co-write between my friend **Holden Skyler** (who has a fanfiction, that is her fanfiction name. Go check her stories out!).

So this story is very dialogue heavy...That is due to the fact that we originally wrote this story in script form...so sorry for that but we have tried our best to add in a lot of description and stuff. And with future chapters it will get better. Now on to the story!

Another important note is that this is technically a KH3 alternate universe story because of the KH characters we are using.

Also because this is fan fiction...characters are going to be out of character for comedy means.

Now enough of this author's note...and now on to the story!

* * *

 **Ch.1**

One day Sora and Riku were on Density Island and were leaning against the Paopu tree. They were looking out at the sea. It was a nice warm day on the island and it was around midday. A little bit later Riku and Sora saw someone running towards them. He was wearing a black cloak and had red spiky hair, and he was holding a letter in his hand. Both Sora and Riku knew who it was.

"Hey look it's Axel." Riku said as Axel came up to them.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Sora said, looking a little confused.

"I have a letter.." Axel said out of breath, handing the letter to Sora.

Sora looked at the letter and said, "It's from Master Yen Sid!"

"Aren't you gonna read it out loud?" Riku asked.

"Sorry," Sora said and then he read the letter, ' _Sora, there is a new world in need of desperate help. the heartless there have gotten out of control. the people on this world need your help. I have assigned a new mission for you, Riku, and Axel. come to my tower right away. -Master Yen Sid."_

 _"_ What are we standing around here for… let's get going." Axel said.

"Yeah, let's go. Ready Riku?" Sora said as he looked at Riku.

"Yeah." Riku said as he nodded.

"I just need to leave a note for Kairi, so she knows where we are. I'll meet you guys at the gummi ship." Sora said as he ran off to write his letter.

Axel and Riku started walking towards the ship. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi.. is that all he ever talks about?" Axel looked over at Riku.

"Yes, and it gets very annoying." Riku said.

"I bet." Axel laughed as they boarded the ship.

"Demyx quit touching stuff" Saix said.

"Oh come on.. I'm not gonna break it." Demyx whined.

"Knowing you.. you would find a way." Saix sighed.

"Hey Demyx and Saix, what are you guys doing here?" Riku asked.

"Well Saix wouldn't let me fly the ship..." Axel said, he sounded disappointed.

"Axel you would crash it and Demyx..." Saix turned and looked at Demyx who was spinning around in circles in his seat.

"Wee!... ah! I'm spinning too fast.. getting dizzy...woh!" Demyx fell over the side of the chair and onto the floor. "I'm ok.." He quickly stood up.

"See my point.." Saix shook his head.

"Saix is no fun." Demyx complained as he sat back up in the chair.

"Saix if you knew Demyx would be such a child why did you bring him along?" Riku asked as he looked at Demyx.

"Yen Sid asked for us to come... Including Demyx.." Saix said.

"Hey!" Demyx retorted.

"Sora should hopefully be here any minute." Riku said as he looked out a window.

"Tell him to hurry... I miss the little guy" Demyx said.

"I see him coming, it's about time he finished that letter to Kairi." Riku said to himself as he saw Sora running to the gummi ship.

"Hey guys, I'm here." Sora said as he entered the ship.

Riku walked over to Sora, "So, did you write a short note to Kairi or a whole story?" Riku said as he smirked.

"Hey! That's not funny Riku!" Sora said childishly.

"Sora!" Demyx shouted excitedly as he ran over and hugged him. Demyx was taller than sora and when he hugged him he leaned over Sora's head. "I missed you my little buddy."

"I've missed you too Demyx!" Sora said as he smiled.

"Oh brother…" Axel mumbled under his breath. He then sighed. "Enough of the girly..' _I've missed you so much'._.. Let's get a move on already."

"Yeah come on Sora and Demyx, stop being such little kids." Riku said as crossed his arms and sat down on a nearby seat.

"You're all lame…" Demyx pouted as he walked back to his seat.

"Let's just get to Yen Sid's tower, ok?" Riku said.

Demyx looked around at everyone and asked with a smile on his face, "Can I drive?" Everyone turned their heads and stared at Demyx, "NO!" They all shouted in unison.

"Oh come on guys." Demyx whined.

"Stop being a baby Demyx." Riku said as he was getting slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Dem.. I kinda don't want to die today... " Axel said as he rubbed the back of his head, his elbow raised in the air 'Classic Axel pose'.

"Fine…" Demyx sighed in defeat.

"Now can we go?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Saix stated.

"Finally" Riku said to himself.

"Let's go I can't wait!" Sora said as he smiled happily. Saix started up the Gummi ship and it took off. Before they knew it they were out in space.

"I'm bored…" Demyx said.

"We just took off." Riku said as he looked at Demyx.

"Yeah and I'm bored… and hungry." Demyx continued to complain.

Axel looked over at Demyx and said "We will be at Yen Sid's shortly…"

"Ok…." Demyx sighed as he started looking around the Gummi ship and the he spotted the glove compartment, "Hey!" He said excitedly, "There's a glove compartment!"

Saix let out a sigh, "Demyx.. don't touch anything you might break something.."

Demyx looked at Saix and titled his head, "What if there's a sandwich in there?"

"If there is a sandwich in there you can have it, if will help keep you occupied." Riku said not really caring.

Saix shook his head, "There won't be any food in there trust me…"

Demyx walked up to the glove compartment and sat down on the chair in front of it. Then he pulled glove compartment door open. Suddenly a moogle, holding a sandwich, jumped out and into Demyx's lap. The moogle took a bite of the sandwich and said "Kupo!"

"Hey, there was a sandwich in there." Sora stated.

"It's so cute.. can we keep it as a pet Saix?" Demyx said as he looked at Saix while holding up the moogle for him to see but Saix wasn't looking at Demyx to see the moogle.

"Why on earth would you want to keep a sandwich as a pet…?" Saix said as he looked over at Demyx, who was holding out the moogle closer to Saix. Saix starred as the moogle took another bite of the sandwich.

"Kupo!" Said the moogle as it held out the sandwich for Saix.

"It seems the sandwich came with a moogle." Sora said as he smiled.

Saix looked surprisingly stunned, "I can see that." Saix said, still shocked and staring at the moogle who was still holding the sandwich to him.

"Please can we keep it?" Sora asked, "It's so cute!"

"Kupo." The moogle said as if agreeing with what Sora said, but no one knew what it actually was saying.

"Please Saix please… just look at that face…" Demyx made the puppy dog eyes at Saix. "how could you say no to that..."

"Sora and Demyx you're acting like a little girls seeing a puppy." Riku said as he was getting more annoyed. Demyx then turned to Riku and held out the moogle right in front of Riku.

"Kupo." The moogle said, it probably was saying 'hi' to Riku.

"Now say no to that…" Demyx glared at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes "I never said no, I'm just saying you and Sora and acting like little girls."

"Being sexest now… so rude… so Saix can we please keep it?" Demyx turned back to Saix.

"Uh…" Was the only word that came out of Saix's mouth.

"How did it get in there?" Axel asked.

"You know if we let Demyx and Sora keep the moogle they might be quiet and behave." Riku said to Saix.

Saix mumbled, "More like cause destruction…"

"With a moogle?" Riku questioned, "I highly doubt that."

"It's Demyx…" Saix stated.

"But do you really want him to keep bugging you?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

"We are not keeping it."

"It's harmless." Axel added in.

"Please Saix." Demyx pleaded.

Saix started at Demyx with his normal emotionless expression and in his expressionless voice answered, "No."

"Please?" Demyx continued to plead.

"No! and that's final!" Saix yelled, actually raising his voice a little.

"Let me keep the moogle!" Demyx shouted.

"I want the moogle too! Sora whinnied.

"We are not keeping it." Saix said as he was starting to get really annoyed.

"You're no fun.. You're boring.." Demyx said he frowned at Saix.

"Now you two are acting like babies." Riku said.

"Shut up!" Demyx whined loudly as he turned towards Riku and hit him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!" Riku said as he glared at Demyx.

"I don't like you.." Demyx muttered aloud.

Riku looked at Saix again and said, "Now look what you've done."

"Don't make me turn this ship around.. cause I will if you don't behave!" Saix said angry.

Riku rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Demyx didn't even hit me that hard."

"Riku.. stop mumbling…"

"I just said one thing to myself, what's wrong with that!" Riku said as he raised his voice slightly.

"I'm not in the mood for it right now…" Saix grumbled.

"We want to keep the moogle! and we won't stop yelling till we can keep it!" Demyx said as he raised his voice.

"Yeah! Let us keep the moogle! Otherwise we won't stop!" Sora said as he shouted.

"I didn't know we had a peanut gallery…" Axel chuckled.

"And a toddler day care center." Riku added in as he smirked.

Saix sighed, "Sometimes.. I think we really need one…"

Riku looked out the window and smiled with relief, "Look there Yen Sid's tower! It's about time."

"No kidding…" Saix sighed with relief.

"I was starting to get a headache from these two." Riku said.

After a few minutes had passed they soon arrived at Yen Sid's tower. Saix landed the Gummi Ship a few feet away from the entrance to the tower. Sora unbuckled his seatbelt and sat up. He walked over to Demyx and stood right next to him. "Demyx, it's my turn to hold the moogle." Sora whined as he reached for the moogle, but Demyx held it out of Sora's reach.

Demyx got out of his seat and started to walk off the ship, as he did he continued to argue with Sora about who got to hold the moogle, "But I want to hold the moogle longer…"

"You're held him long enough." Sora said as she tried to take the moogle from Demyx, but Demyx held the the moogle over his head so Sora couldn't reach it.

"Knock it off! I can't take this much longer!" Saix shouted angrily as he stormed off the Gummi ship.

"Wait for me, I don't want to be around these two any longer." Riku said as he got out of his seat and ran to catch up to Saix.

* * *

Now I know that was very dialogue heavy...but I hope you enjoyed it anyways...we will work on making the future chapters less dialogue heavy. But don't forget to tell me what you thought, reviews are always helpfull.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to this story. Welcome to Ch2. Finally got around to covering all those lines (Since this story was writing over 3 years ago in script form). Remember this story is an AU and some characters are out of character (for comical means).

This chapter gives more plot! Yay for that. But me and my co-author **Holden Skyler** hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch.2**

They all exited the gummi ship and started walking towards the entrance to Yen Sid's tower. Riku walked up to Axel and Saix, who were just a few feet in front of him. "What are we going to do about that moogle?"

"I rather not talk about it right now...let's just go see Yen Sid," Saix sighed as they opened the doors to the tower.

"Maybe Yen Sid will take it from them." Riku said.

"I can only hope…" Saix trailed off as they made their way up the stairs of the tower. Demyx and Sora still trailed behind, still fighting over that moogle.

After several minutes of walking they finally made it to the entrance to Yen Sid's room. Saix openen the door and they walked in. As expected Yen Sid was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah you all have made it and just in time." He said once everyone was in the room.

Riku bowed before he started speaking, "Master Yen Sid, before you tell us what you need to tell us, please help us with this," Riku pointed to Sora and Demyx who had finally just entered the room, though they were still arguing about the moogle.

"You found a moogle," Yen Sid said with a smile, "friendly creatures."

Riku sighed, "They may be friendly but if Sora and Demyx see a moogle they will both want to keep it and that's not a pretty sight."

"A moogle as a pet would teach them to share and to get along and responsibility," Yen Sid replied.

"If that's the case first tell Saix that he should let them keep it, and second try telling them," He pointed to Sora and Demyx again, "to share the moogle."

"He's just saying it would teach them all this stuff…" Saix said.

Yen Sid looked at Saix "They should keep the moogle."

Saix's mouth dropped open, "What!?"

"You heard me…" Yen Sid spoke sternly, "It would be a good lesson for them."

Riku looked at Sora and Demyx, who hadn't even acknowledged the conversation that was going on. Riku sighed again, "But try telling Demyx to give Sora a chance to hold the moogle. I don't know how much more I will be able to take of this."

"Come on Demyx," Sora whined as he tugged on Demyx's cloak, "Let me hold the moogle now!"

"Kupo!" The moogle said.

"No!" Demyx shouted, "My moogle!" Demyx turned away from Sora, still holding the moogle in his arms.

Riku looked back at Yen Sid, "Do you see what I mean Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid still remained calm as he spoke, "In time they will learn to share."

The little moogle wiggled it's out of Demyx's arms and tried to jump, but was ended up being caught by Sora. "Now I have you little moogle now what should I call you?"

The moogle tilted it's and replied with it's usual word, "Kupo."

Sora smiled, "Awww Kupo it is then."

"We should call him Kevin!" Demyx interjected.

"Why does he come up with bad names for things…" Axel sighed heavily as he mumbled.

Sora frowned at Demyx, "It said it wanted its name to be Kupo and that's what we're calling him!"

"Kupo," The moogle, now named Kupo, chimed in.

"See? It wants to be called Kupo." Sora smiled happily.

"Sora…" Axel groaned, "That's the only word it will say…the only word it has been saying this entire time…."

Riku leaned over to Axel and whispered "Just let him call it that, it's better than Kevin and thankfully he's not calling it Kairi. That would just be weird."

"Good point…" Axel whispered back.

Yen Sid cleared his throat to try to get everyone's attention. "I have something important to tell all of you. There's a world where the heartless have shown up and gotten out of control. I need all of you to go there a help the people"

"I love Kupo, I love my Kupo, and Kupo loves me." Sora said in a happy sing-song voice.

"Oh great now he's singing." Riku rolled his eyes, started to get even more annoyed with the two.

"Give me my moogle back!" Demyx shouted as he tried to grabbed Kupo back.

"No!" Sora said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Sora! Demyx! Get over here now!" Saix shouted, his hands clenched into fists.

Both Sora and Demyx turned towards Saix and shouted in unison, "No!"

"Sora, Demyx… Please you must listen to me" Yen Sid said, but it was to no avail.

"Kupo!" The moogle shouted and jumped out of Sora's arms. It landed on the ground and quickly ran behind Saix.

"Don't hide behind me." Saix groaned.

"Saix has Kupo, let's get him Demyx." Sora said, suddenly wanting to team up with Demyx despite fighting with him just a few seconds ago.

"Stop! You will get the moogle after you both sit down and listen…" Saix shouted angrily, glaring furiously at the two.

Demyx and Sora froze up in fear, after a second Demyx leaned over and whispers to Sora, He scares me when he's angry…"

Sora whispers back, "I think if we ever want to see Kupo again we should listen."

Demyx nodded, "Agreed…" And with that both of them immediately sat down.

Yen Sid let out a sigh of relief, "Now please listen…"

Sora nodded, "Yes Sir."

"About time Sora." Riku muttered, but no one else heard.

"There's a world where the heartless have shown up and gotten out of control. I need all of you to go there a help the people." Yen Sid explained again.

"If there is a world in danger why didn't you tell us when we first came in?" Sora asked and everyone, but Demyx,

groaned.

"It was in the letter you got." Yen Sid said.

"Oh," Sora smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "Guess I forgot."

"But now I must tell you about the certain people of this world…there was a war of the Light and the Dark many years ago… Ten people born of pure hearts…these people were the Lights. Those ten people had equal darkness created, looking exactly like the Lights, the only difference is the Darks had black hair and a darker shade eye color then the Lights… To this day the people of the world worry about the past that happened over five-hundred years ago."

"Whoa, five-hundred years ago." Sora said with wide-eyes.

"Yes…" Yen Sid continued, "But in the past few years they have found that the Lights and Darks have been reincarnated… I do not know the details of it but what I do know is that the first war was deadly, the Lights and Darks eliminated each other to protect their people, the Lights gave up their lives…."

"So where do we come in?" Riku asked.

"And why are you telling us this?" Axel asked.

"I received a message, but it was anonymous. They are asking for help, they can not defeat both the Heartless and the Darks they want you help for the possible upcoming war. You will spend a long time on this world so I want you to be prepared for your long journey ahead." Yen Sid said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sora jumped to his feet, excited for a new adventure.

"The navigation is all set. The gummi ship knows where to go." Yen Sid added.

"I think there is just one more thing…" Sora said as he looked at Saix.

Saix sighed, knowing he wouldn't win, "Fine...take it…"

Sora pumped his fists into the air, as a large grin crossed his face, "Yay!"

"Kupo!" Kupo the moogle said as it ran out from behinf Saix and exited out of the room.

"Wait up Kupo!" Demyx shouted as he took off running after Kupo.

"Hey, wait for me too!" Sora said as he quickly followed behind Demyx.

Riku sighed again, "What are we going to do with them?"

"I would love it if they would just sleep the whole way there." Saix muttered aloud.

Yen Sid smiled, "That can be arranged…" He raised one of his hands, moving it slightly, "That should do it, they will come too right before you land."

Riku bowed, "Thank you Master Yen Sid. Now if they could only act their age."

"I have nothing to help you out there, now go you must be on your way." Yen Sid said.

Riku nodded, "Ok, let's go."

Saix, Riku, and Axel left Yen Sid's room, heading back down the tower to the gummi ship. Upon entering the main section of the ship they saw that Demyx and Sora were laying on the floor. They were both curled up and fast asleep. Saix, Axel, and Riku all breathed a sigh of relief.

Axel walked over to his sit and sat down, "Let's just get going... It's gonna be a long trip... If we don't leave very soon."

Saix and Riku nodded before taking to their seats. Moments later Saix started up the gummi ship and they took off towards the world in need of help.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. And yeah I know there is a lot of dialogue...but like I said this story was written enter in script form originally. We tried our best though :) Hope to get the next chapter up much sooner. See you then!


End file.
